paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet
)}} }} Violet is a student at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. She shares Max Puckett's classes with Mr. Garcia and Mr. Starchman. Appearance Violet has brown hair pulled back in two braided pigtails, with one long bang generally falling on the right side of her face. In Chapter 1, she wears a grey t-shirt with a red logo depicting with words "VAMPIRE QUEEN", blue jeans, purple-and-white sneakers, and bracelets on her right hand. In Chapter 4, she wears a black sweatshirt. During Chapter 5's Hitball game, she wears a black t-shirt with a skull logo, green shorts, and green-and-black shoes . After the game, she wears a pink shirt depicting the words "Don't Touch Me - You'll Get Glitter On You", a darker pink sweater, grey pants and pink shoes. Personality Violet acts very aloof and laid-back, though she can easily lose her composure . She demonstrates a strong sense of initiative, such as being the first to attempt to alert Coach Oop after a Hijack-possessed Jeff Flavors attacks Johnny Jhonny during gym class. She also has a sharp perception, as she spots Max acting oddly in the hallway, notes that Cody Jones is faking his smiles to an oblivious Jeff, and takes umbrage with everyone's nonchalant reaction to the Hitball events. Similar to Max, Violet tends to cover her care for her friends under a layer of friendly teasing and sarcasm. Violet also admits to having poor impulse control . Paranatural Chapter 1 Violet first appears in Max's first period class with Mr. Garcia, where she playfully mocks Jeff for his exaggerated greeting towards Max. Later on, during their class with Mr. Starchman, Violet advises Max against sitting in the front row due to Mr. Starchman's penchant for class participation; when he asks why she's sitting there herself, Violet responds that she "needs the stars" before Mr. Starchman bursts into the classroom. Chapter 4 While at her locker, Violet witnesses Max walk in awe through a collection of spirits (which, to her, seems like he's waving his arms at nothing). After he catches her eye, Violet turns her attention back to her locker and leaves after closing it. Chapter 5 Prior to the Hitball game, Violet can be seen speaking with Ed while Cody calls Jeff over. During the game, Violet stands in a corner with her arms crossed before deciding to pretend she'd been hit and climb on a bleacher. After a Hijack-possessed Jeff breaks said bleacher with a dodgeball, Violet runs off to retrieve Coach Oop. After Hijack breaks free from Vice Principal DuNacht, Violet is shown about to slam a keyboard into Coach Oop, who remains asleep at his computer. After Hijack is defeated by the rest of the student body, Violet comes rushing into the gym exhausted with Coach Oop in tow, and can be seen blaming him for the incident after he asks who was responsible. As Coach Oop leads Jeff and Max out of the gym, Violet frantically tries to reassure him of their friendship and that she'll defend him no matter what. Later on, Max finds Violet drinking at the School Store, where she receives free drinks courtesy of the bartender, Lisa. After he strikes up a conversation with Cody and Collin Sloinne, Violet interrupts them to criticize Cody for not using his Student Council authority to help Jeff. They proceed to argue over how Jeff should be treated before Violet decides to go to the office and wait for Jeff to be released. Later on, Violet meets Jeff in the hallway outside of the office, where she immediately asks him how he's doing and he assures her that he's alright. After Johnny breaks free from DuNacht's ties and begins to walk towards Jeff, Violet immediately jumps to defend him; however, he merely gives him a high-five before leaving. At the end of the day, Violet walks with Jeff out of school and asks him whether he wants to know what happened during Hitball; before he can reply, Cody calls Jeff over and walks him towards their bus. As she waves to Jeff, Violet is snuck up on by Lisa, who she proceeds to vent to about no one seeming to care about Jeff's outburst in Hitball. Lisa tells her to be careful asking questions she may not like the answer to; when Violet reacts in confusion, Lisa plays it off as a joke and rotates her head 155° to Violet's revulsion. Relationships Friends * Lisa - Violet is close friends with Lisa, who lets her drink at the School Store free of charge due to their friendship. Lisa admires Violet for her intelligence, bravery, and persistent urge to make things right . After Violet tells her that she isn't jealous of Jeff's friendship with Cody, Lisa replies, "That's good. If you were, I'd have to be jealous too." * Jeff Flavors - Violet can be seen snarkily replying to Jeff's attempts at comedy during their class with Mr. Garcia in Chapter 1 . She feels a sense of protectiveness over Jeff, whom she views as a "puppy" who "needs someone looking out for him". Despite this, she has concerns that Jeff might not view her as a friend, telling a Hijack-possessed Jeff to think of her as a "really useless free lawyer" if he can't see her as a friend . * Cody Jones - Violet and Cody are mutual friends with Jeff, though she recognizes that the latter likes Cody more . After the Hitball game, Cody and Violet have an argument over how to handle Jeff's outburst; while Violet believes that Jeff needs support from his friends, Cody tries to ignore it and wants to find someone to blame. After school, Violet expresses distrust towards Cody due to feeling that he's hiding something from them. * Ed - While Cody calls Jeff over prior to the Hitball game, Violet can be seen smiling towards Ed in the background. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} Gallery Official Artwork Violet.jpg|Violet's old cast page image. FillerPages_2016Dec26.png|"Happy Holidays!" (Dec 26 2016) Comic Violet_Ch1Pg43.png|Violet in Mr. Starchman's class ( ) Violet_Ch4Pg33.png|Violet walking away from her locker ( ) Violet_Ch5Pg82.png|Violet wearing her gym clothes ( ) Violet_Ch5Pg168.png|Violet speaking with Cody at the School Store ( ) Violet Argues With Cody.png|Violet argues with Cody saying that she knows Jeff's actions during Hitball were abnormal. ( ) Violet_Ch5Pg288.png|Violet waiting by the office for Jeff ( ) Violet Defends Jeff.png|Violet jumps in to defend Jeff from an anticipated attack. ( ) Violet Walks Home With Jeff.png|Violet walks out of the school with Jeff after the day's events. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive